


Ascoria : dawn of a new age

by Blackcomicbookguy



Category: Ascoria : Dawn of a New Age
Genre: Blood, Decapitation, Other, Swords, Violence, Weapons, axes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcomicbookguy/pseuds/Blackcomicbookguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when an evil returns and threatens the world of man , and the gods are too weak to fight it themselves new champions are born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first crack at a fantasy style world . all the characters are OC.

Ascoria Dawn of a New Age  
Urlic stood in the plains, surveying the battlefield. The ground was drenched in the blood of his fellow soldiers. People he’s known for his entire existence. A rage filled him as he walked the field of battle damaged corpses. He releases an anguished roar as a monolithic beast rises from the ground. The young warrior smirks at the challenge that was before him. The creature bellowed with enough force to bend the surrounding trees and make the plains the warrior was standing on tremble. His hands tightened around his blood soaked as energy crackled around him. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR BEAST?! COME AND FACE YOUR DESTRUCTION!!” he shouted at the top of his lungs before charging the creature. Char’ik the mountainous roars in response to the call to action from the small warrior before slamming his massive are into the ground attempting to crush the puny fighter. Urlic slides out of the way of the attack, vaults with his ax onto the creature’s forearm slashing it as he runs up towards the shoulder. Char’ik shouts with a mixture of rage and pain, his black blood runs from the wounds he just received. He blasts the monster’s jaw with enough force to level the mountains that he was birthed from. The blast knocks him on his back where some trees pierce his skin, pinning him to the ground. Urlic traverses his many spikes to reach the mighty throat of his adversary. “Do you have any last words before I send you into Halgira’s embrace?”  
The defeated creature laughs before answering in a voice that sounded like stone clashing with great force,” You stand as the las of a dying race. Your time is up.”

“Not before yours is Char’ik.” With a swing of his ax, Char’ik’s head was released from his body and rolled into a clearing where his blood pooled. Just as Urlic stood feeling victorious, thunder stronger and more numerous than that of the worst storms. He looked off into the distance where hundreds of creatures the likes of which he’d only heard of through legends slithered, crept, flew, and stomped their way across the countryside wreaking havoc on the towns they came across. Urlic looks to the heavens before saying may the gods forgive me …….


	2. A Hero's Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue of a traveler leads to the beginning of the new age.

An old man, clothed with only tattered sackcloth, worn shoes, and a cloak that hid his face in shadows, was hobbling down the dirt path to the small city of Faverden. His sturdy oak staff was the main reason that he hasn’t toppled over. As he continued down the road, a band of robbers descended upon him. “Please, would you take from those that have less than you?” he questions them in a soft and small voice.  
The leader of the band laughed before responding. “Not for power or things but just to kill time.” he grins as a dagger slides out of its sheathe.

“If I were you Ikrael, I’d put that back before it gets broken.” A deep booming voice comes from the road as a figure walks slowly towards the situation. The voice causes some of the men to jump caught off guard by the forcefulness of the words.

“Tor’uk… are you threatening us? Cause threats only work if they can be backed up.” Ikrael signals his compatriots to draw their various daggers and short swords.

“try me and find out.” Tor’uk steps between the robbers and the frail old man. His large frame blocked out the old man from the sight of most of the robbers letting them know they will have to go through him to get to the weary traveler. One by one the vagabonds attacked trying to cause enough damage to the guardian to take him out of the fight. Each attack was met with a disarming counter attack followed by a breaking of the wrist. arm, or leg. Not one of them managed to get their hand on their target.  
“If you want anything done right ….” Ikrael charges for the old man but is stopped by Tor’uk. Grabbing him by the collar he looks him in the eye and says,” If I see you doing anything like this again I’ll break more than this.” he proceeds to grab the dagger that Ikrael had in his hand and shatters it like glass. The men all limp off to nurse their wounds as Tor’uk turns his attention to the old man.  
“Are you ok sir?”  
“a little shaken up but nothing that’ll cause any lasting scars. Thank you.” Tor’uk just nodded in recognition of the thanks.  
“what’s your name traveler?”  
“Her’uk” For some reason that name caught him off guard. Something about that name and the old man sounded slightly familiar. They continued down the road without much conversation till they we on the outskirts of the town.  
“I remember time before all this darkness and evil, “the old man said with the disappointment that a father would have for his son.  
“maybe if the people had heroes like in the legends to look forward to hope would return and the gods would show us favor again.” Tor’uk looked towards the heavens before refocusing on the town ahead of them. The rest of the trip was quiet. They walked into town as people were heading to the local bar, the Faverden Tankard. As both men walked through the doors the entire building erupted in cheers. Tor’uk just waves in acknowledgement.  
“do they always welcome travelers with such warmth and enthusiasm? Her’uk asked with a smile on his face. Tor’uk just nods a yes at the question as they both make their way to a table.  
He raises his hand in the air as a young waitress walks over to them. She was rather tall with short black hair. Her eyes were that of the most dazzling amber which complimented her bright and warm smile.  
“Hey Tor’uk, the usual? “  
“Yes I would, thank you Ta’rashi.” Turning to his older friend, “Do you want anything? “  
“Just some water.” Ta’rashi nods and walks off with the order back to the kitchen.  
“Why are you traveling the roads by yourself Her’uk? The roads have been getting ever more dangerous as the days carry on.  
“Well I have….,” Her’uk was interrupted by Ta’rashi returning with their order. She had platters with various meats, vegetables, and fruits. along with the food were three tankards of ale and one of water. Her’uk looked amazed at the sight of the small feast that was now before him. Before a word was uttered Tor’uk was tearing into the meats, devouring the vegetables and gobbling up the fruits that process was only interrupted by loud gulps from the tankards of ale. This display went on for several minutes before the platters were nothing but bones and the tankards were dry, A belch that rumbled through the bar like thunder came from the man before he patted his now full belly. The entire bar broke out into laughter and cheers. Tor’uk stood up with one of his empty tankards and announced to the bar that he was leaving to return to his house, they answered with gods be willing. With the formalities aside, he placed the tankard back on the table, patted his companion on the shoulder and started walking towards the door. They walked to a house not too far from the bar. “It’s not much to look a but if you want, you can stay with me. I’ve got an extra room. “  
“I’ll take you up on that offer my friend. “  
Tor’uk unlocks the door and gestures the small man into his humble dwellings. There was a table with a couple of wooden chairs around it when you first walked in . followed by a hallway that lead to two simple rooms each with a dresser a nightstand and a small closet.  
“Her’uk, what were you trying to tell me before you were interrupted in the bar?” He asked before sitting down in his favorite chair, takin off his shoes.  
“You think I some helpless, frail old traveler do you?” The once soft and timid voice grew louder and more authoritative.  
“I did….”  
Her’uk chuckles as the room fills with an eerie mist. He slams his oak staff in to the floor and the hunched old man straightens up. The mist blocks Tor’uk’s vision before a blinding light cuts through it to reveal a man in his prime. His once tattered clothes and cloak became the most regal of bronzes accented by greens. Tor’uk’s eyes widen with awe and amazement.  
“I am Her’uk, the god of earth, forests and magik. I have come to you to help the gods win back the hearts of man.”


End file.
